love in an unknown place
by Princess of Attitude
Summary: my first adommy story, please be kind would love to hear what you think constructive critism welcome no flames please. thanks to Glampira on twitter for helping me write this.


Adam watched as his sister Aj was singing into the hairbrush dancing around her room. "Having fun sis?" "Fucking a Adam you scared the shit out of me." "You know for a goody goody you have a bad mouth." "Goody goody my ass that's just what Lisa said I acted like, the one fucking time at band camp." "Oh god band camp and I thought that was just a horrible movie." "Well it is but we went so I could practice the guitar and lis wanted to do more of her keyboard work, and that's when she called me a goody goody cause I wouldn't run naked through the camp like she dared me to." "Lisa get your sparkly ass in here right now." "Ooopsy sorry babe he made me do it." "Um what glitterbug?" "So Aj just told me that you dared her to run naked through the camp?" "Yeah and she must have failed to mention how she would have if it weren't for the fact that she met this girl who wouldn't have liked it." Lisa said. "Amber Justine Lambert!" Adam yelled. "Shit um I love you glitterbug." "Yeah and I love you too but I mean come on the only thing that stopped you was a girl you met?" Adam asked. "What's with all the yelling babe?" Tommy came in and asked. "My sister just told me that had it not been for a girl she met she would have ran naked through band camp." Tommy walked around Adam and gave Aj a high five. "Way to go Idaho." "Thank you Tommy but I am not Idaho." "I know but I still loved it." Tommy said. "Tommy Joe Ratliff don't you dare encourage her she is in so much trouble." Adam said. "Glitterbug what has *almost taken place* is nothing compared to the shit you two have done in the back of a van at a fucking church camp." Aj said. "Wait a minute that's not fair to bring that up." Adam said. "It's not fair that your yelling at me for having a bad lapse in judgment that didn't even happen, now if you will all get out of my room now." Aj huffed. They all left Aj alone in her room Lisa going back to hers and Adam and Tommy back to theirs. "Baby I am really worried about your sister she has been acting weird lately. I think that something's not right." Tommy said. "Baby I am sure it's nothing I think you're just over reacting." "Maybe your right." "I know I am now come here sexy it has been too long since the last time we fucked." Laughing, Tommy said "baby it has only been four hours." "Like I said way to long, now come here you sexy beast I gotta have you again." Adam grabbed Tommy by his shirt collar and pulled him closer. As their faces came close Adam's eyes darted over Tommy's face remembering the four hours ago when they made love. His breathing became heavy as Tommy closed his eyes and wet his lips. Adam's other hand moved to the back of Tommy's neck and pulled his face to his and caught his tongue before he could pull it in again. Locked in a steamy kiss Adam's blood began to run hot. Tommy reached his hands up and put them on Adam's cheeks. Adam pulled away slowly and let his eyes open slightly. Tommy's were tightly closed until he heard Adam say his name. Pulling Tommy down on top of him on the bed he growled "I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you till you scream my name." Adam pulled Tommy's shirt off and tossed it in the corner as he rapidly moved to his belt. As he got it undone he rolled over and laid Tommy on his back, straddling him. He pulled his pants off and pulled Tommy into a sitting position. With an evil glare and an even more devilish smile he said to Tommy "my turn." Wasting no time he took Adam's clothes off and pounced on him before he knew what hit him. Adam was hard and ready and didn't want to waste any time. With his sister in the other room he knew he this would have to be fast. Adam leaned in to give Tommy a kiss as he grinded himself into Tommy's groin. Tommy let out a sigh. "Are you gonna do this before your sister comes?" Tommy asked nervously. Adam tangled his fingers in Tommy's hair and then rammed himself into Tommy. Tommy threw his head back and moaned "FUCK baby boy!" as Adam leaned back Tommy ran his hands up his chest and dug his nails into Adams perfect chest. Adam grabbed Tommy's hips and thrust himself in and out harder and harder each time. Tommy whined in pure pleasure. Not being able to control himself he grabbed himself and began stroking. As Tommy was stroking himself and Adam thrust into Tommy's body Aj walked into Adam's room. "Fuck Aj." Adam and Tommy screamed "get the fuck out of here." Adam yelled as he threw a pillow at the door. "Baby we need to get a lock on our door." Tommy said as Adam pulled out neither being able to finish after that. Aj went back to her room, scarred and broken she hated that she interrupted them but she needed her glitter baby he was the only one who would ever understand. Yeah her brother tried to help but he didn't understand her moods like Tommy did. She flopped down on her bed and started crying. "Baby girl what's wrong?" Tommy asked sitting down next to her on the bed. "Curtis broke up with me cause I wouldn't jump in bed with him." "Baby if he broke up with you cause of that then you don't need him." "But it hurts so much not having him there with me." "I know sweety." "God I can't do this anymore. I am going out don't wait up I need tequila and I need it now!" "Hun let me take you so you have a sober driver." "No I can't I need to be alone, I will be fine!" Aj yelled as she ran outside to her car, she got in and squealed tires as she raced off. "What the fuck was that?" Adam and Lisa asked at the same time. "That was your sister racing to the nearest bar to drink her tears away." "Well what do we do?" Adam asked. "I don't know about you two but I am on my way over to go make sure she doesn't kill herself or anyone else." They all got into Adams car and drove over to find Aj; it was pretty easy they found her at the bar right down the road. "What do we do now?" Lisa asked. "We sit and wait for her to stumble out here." Tommy said. "Baby you act like you have done this before." Adam said. "I have a couple times, and I know from experience that if we go in now she will flip out and go find someone to take her home just to piss us off and stick it to us." Tommy replied.


End file.
